Fluid dispensing devices such as inkjet printers can utilize internal fluid supplies that are integrated within the printer as well as external fluid supplies that are not integrated within the printer. An external fluid supply can include a replaceable and/or refillable fluid supply container that can be fluidically coupled with a printer and then removed from the printer as appropriate, such as an ink cartridge that plugs into the printer. An internal fluid supply integrated within the printer can include an “on-board” fluid supply reservoir that can enable a user to continue printing after an external, replaceable, fluid supply runs out of fluid.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.